Drunken fate
by InuGirl044
Summary: Kagome was left at the altar. To cheer her up,Sango is taking her to a party where they get drunk. Next morning Kagome is waking up only to realise that she slept with some guy. The biggest problem is that this guy is her cousin's boyfriend! InuKag!
1. Dumped

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**A/N: This is my first story so i hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Oh,and just to let you know,the next chapter wont be updated for a long time (but still i will try to update it ASAP) because i have school and other stuff...**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Drunken fate:**

**"Dumped"**

**RIIIING!**

'' Souta, answer the phone! ''

'' Mom I can't, I reached level 20! '' cried the young boy with black hair and brown eyes.

'' You're closer! '' cried his mother from the second floor from the bedroom.

Pausing the game on the computer, Souta got up, mumbled something about how he only has to answer the phone,

''Hello?''

'Hello Souta!'', he heard the voice of his older sister. She is studying in Hong Kong and they haven't seen her for 4 months since Christmas.

'Kagome! Hey, what's up? ''

'' There's a great news! '' she said cheerfully.

'' Souta who is it? '' asked Midori , Souta's and Kagome's mother who was coming down from the stairs.

Souta turned to her, ''Kagome,'' and Midori was happy. She tried to snatch the phone, but Souta didn't allow her.

Kagome giggled on the phone while listening to her brother and mother arguing over who's going to talk to her, '' Souta? ''

'' Yeah-ah mom! '' he screamed when Midori pinched his stomach, and then she snatched the phone.

'' Yes, my dear? ''

'' Mom ...you remember Hojo? '

'' Of course, he was here last summer. ''

'' Well, you know ... we're engaged, '' and here Midori began to jump and scream like a child who was given a toy.

Souta watched her like she fell from Mars, '' What happened? ''

'' Your sister is getting married!'' Souto was in a big shock that he had to hear with his ears so he grabbed the phone, '' Really !?''

'' Yes, really! '' his sister chuckled.

'' When is the wedding? '', Midori added.

'' In three months, 16th july.''

'' Oh, I can't wait. Congratulations baby and see you soon! '' her mother congratulated her and went up the stairs.

'' Where are you going? '' asked confused Souta.

'' I'm going to tell your grandfather '', and went into the bedroom to let him know. Souta smiled and continued '' I'm happy for you and can't wait to come to Hong Kong. ''

'' I can't wait to see you, I know we have already seen eachother for Christmas but I already miss you guys. ''

'' We miss you too sis, but tell me is Kohaku coming? ''

'' As far as I know yes. ''

'' Knowing Sango he will '' Souta smiled.

'' I called her this morning and I almost went deaf '', Souta began to laugh. When he calmed down he said, ''I will go to their home later.''

'' All right, say hi to them! ''

'' I will! '', And hung up.

**~ With Sango ~**

Sango was walking around screaming and talking with herself while on the couch in the living room, her boyfriend Miroku and Inuyasha his best friend were playing chess and drinking beer.

Sango is Kagome's best friend since childhood. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She's 25 years old and works for the company, '' Spider '' . She comes from a family of demon slayers, but since there is a peace between humans and demons she is not concerned. She has a younger, nineteen-years old, brother Kohaku. The two of them became orphans due to fire in their old house and since then Sango took care of him.

'' Ha, checkmate! '' Cried Miroku.

Miroku is Sango's boyfriend and they are together for 3 years. He likes women and money and even if he's with her, Miroku always flirt with other girls whenever Sango is not in sight, but he never cheated her. He's 27 years old, has black short hair tided in a small ponytail and dark blue eyes. Many of his ancestors were priests, priests and monks. His great-grandfather who lived in the Sengoku period became friend with a demon and helped him to take the throne in the western part of Japan, and since then the demon has been friends with further Miroku's ancestors until today . In fact, the demon with which his great-grandfather was actually befriended is Inuyasha's father, Inu no Taisho or that he is now Touga Takahashi.

Inuyasha folded his arms, '' Keh! ''

Inuyasha has long white hair on top of the head has a small triangular canine ears , golden eyes, fangs and claws. He is actually a half-demon because his mother was a human, and his father is a demon. he is 27 human years old while actually in demonic years he has 227 years, his mother died when he was only 3. Since then his father raised him. He has his own company, called '' Tetsusaiga '' he inherited from him. Inuyasha's rich, good-looking and has a beautiful girlfriend, best friends, but remained dissatisfied. He's missing something, but he doesn't know what.

'' Why are you mad,it's only chess, '' said Miroku all proudly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes ''You must have cheated''

'' I didn't this time ''

''Aha, so you admit that you cheated!'', Inuyasha pointed his finger toward Miroku.

'' I'm not the only one. Admit it Yasha that you also cheated, '' Miroku pointed a finger to his friend.

'' Sometimes in life we have to cheat a little bit, '' Inuyasha leaned on the couch and crossed his arms and legs.

'' Ah, but it doesn't mean- ''

'' Who cares? '' cried Sango, intruding on the conversation, '' What is important is that we will go to Hong Kong! Hooray! '' Cried happily and embraced Miroku leaving him almost breathless.

'' I can see you looking forward to going there, '' said Inuyasha.

'' Not only that, but the wedding that will be in 3 months! '' When she heard the bell Sango went to open the door. Opening the door she saw Souta, ''Oh hey Souta, waiting Kohaku?''

Souto nodded, ''Yes ... Is he ready?''

'' I'm ready! '' cried a voice from the stairs, where came a young man Souta's age. A tall young man with brown hair tied into a small ponytail and brown eyes with freckles .He wore a black T-shirt with short sleeves, dark green shorts and black shoes.

'' Ready dude? ''

'' You bet! '', he took a football ball in hand and both went out out.

'' Don't be late and be careful! '' cried Sango.

'' Okay, sis! '', Sango shuts the door.

'' Who is that? '' asked Inuyasha.

Sango sighed, '' that's my brother Kohaku. ''

'' I know him, but the other one! '

'' Ah, he's my best friend's younger brother.''

'' The one that's getting married? ''

'' Yes! That's it! '' She said proudly.

'' I've never seen him ''

'' Because you are rarely coming here''

'' That's not true! ", Inuyasha said, defending himself, then looked at Miroku, ''Here Miroku can tell you one last time when I was with you!''

Miroku grabbed his chin and tried to think, '' If my memory serves me then I think it was 6 months ago. ''

Sango puts her hands on her hips and looked at Inuyasha, '' You see... You miss it a lot because you don't come out of your house. ''

'' That's not true! I'm very busy! '', He scowled.

'' Yeah, with what? '', she folded her arms.

'' Work? '', It sounded more like a question. Suddenly he was struck on the head with a pillow, '' Alas! Why did you do that?! ''

'' Because you're an idiot! '' Sango cried angrily.

'' Bitch! You know very well that my ears are very sensitive, '' he while massaging them.

'' Oh, excuse me mr. my-ears-are -too-sensitive, but I can't believe you let yourself to live this way. Hey, what about your friends? You work hard every day, you deserve at least a little rest. ''

'' I am completely satisfied with my life and work so I don't need anything thank you very much... ''

'' What about your friends? Have you ever got out somewhere?! ''

'' Sango I have enough friends and they know where to find me when they need me, so- '

'' This is wrong! You need to go out somewhere with your friends, club, dinner, theater, anything! And you know what? You can come with me and Miroku to Hong Kong to the wedding. ''

Miroku and Inuyasha looked each other, '' I won't... '', Inuyasha said.

This time Miroku looked at him, 'What? I think it's a great idea. There you'll meet Kagome and more beautiful and hot ladie - '

'' What did you say? '', Sango looked at him angrily with fire in her eyes.

'' Nothing, dear... '', said Miroku who was scared of Sango's anger . If he could, he would shrink and be so small that no one could see him. He loves Sango, but when she's angry, then it's much worse than anything in the world. Even the most scary horrors couldn't compare with that.

Being unable to bear this anymore, Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the door, '' This is meaningless, see you. ''

'' Inuyasha where are you going? '' asked Miroku.

'' Home... ''

'' But what about the wedding? '' Asked Sango.

'' Go by yourself... It's a waste of time for me. '' and he left the house.

**~With Kagome~**

It was around 5 pm, and from the library came out Kagome Higurashi, 24 years old beautiful girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Many people are mixing her up with her cousin Kikyo Hirata, or think that they are twins. But there is a difference between the two and that's the look in their eyes. If we would look at Kagome's eyes, we could see the life in them, joy, no matter what kind of torment she goes through her life. Unlike her, Kikyo has eyes that are not so full of life, even when she laughs we don't see this real happiness in them.

Hurrying to get to her apartment before dark, Kagome was not looking where she was going and collided with someone.

'' Hey, watch where you're going! '' Said the girl.

'' Gomenasai Amaya! '', Kagome apologized.

'' Well, apology accepted... '', said Amaya.

Amaya Sasaki goes to the same college like Kagome. She is a year younger than her, but acts like she's older. Everyone respects and loves her, but that's because of her looks and money. If someone stood up to her, Amaya would kick him/her out because her mother is a famous actress, and the director is a huge fan, which allows her easy to access to students ' documents and more. She has curly red hair and bright blue eyes. She only wears expensive and modern clothes.

'' Where are you going clumsy? '' asked Amaya.

Only those who are not considered rich or modern enough Amaya called them by ugly names, and no one was able to say anything. As much as she wanted to hit her in her'' perfectly nice, '' as she called, face and spit, she couldn't because she would regret in the end.

'' I'm going back to the apartment. I picked up a book that I need and now I'm going to study... ''

'' You're studying at night? '' Amaya was shocked.

'' If I want to succeed on the test, then I have to. ''

Amaya rolled his eyes. '' _What an idiot studies at night, the world must be crazy!_ '', She thought. Suddenly something caught her eye. Amaya looked Kagome's hand and saw the engagement ring.

'' Is that an engagement ring? ''

'' Yes '' smiled Kagome.

''To whom are you getting married? ''

'' Hojo, in three months ... '', she blushed looking at the ring. The ring was beautiful with a diamond. It would seem that the ring is very expensive, but knowing who is Hojo Akitoki, it's nothing. His parents are the great artists famous all over the world. Two years ago, Hojo's mother painted a huge picture of a green two-headed dragon that has become a great attraction, even to this day. Kagome has to admit that she feels proud that she is their son's fiancee. Kagome loves art, especially paintings. That's why she is constantly being invited to various exhibitions organized by Akitoki family.

'' Poor Hojo ... " mumbled Amaya, and Kagome heard her and looked at her.

'' What? Why do you think he's poor? '' she asked Amaya looking right into her eyes.

'Kagome ...''she began circulating around her ''you come from a poor family where you have no money even to buy a bread, let alone to keep ailing your mother and grandfather in life. Why do you think you can blend into a rich family when you obviously have nothing to give Hojo in return ... '' and stood in front of her.

Kagome could see where this is going, but tried as much as she could not to show her anger, '' Of course I have. ''

'' Oh sure, but what is it? ''

'' Love ... "Amaya started to laugh.

'' What love when there isn't any love, hahaha! '

'' Of course there is! Why do you think he asked me to marry him? '', Kagome was angry.

Amaya giggled . When she stopped, she said, 'Kagome ... people like you do not have a happy ending. Hojo doesn't love you, he's just using you to get good grades because everyone knows that you are an excellent student, I have no idea how, but you certainly robbed someone in order to have enough money to come to Hong Kon- ''

'' For your information, I haven't robbed anyone, but I worked very hard three different jobs in order to make steam '', Kagome barely had the patience and that she barely restrained, not to say something she would regret afterwards.

Amaya was looking at her nails '' Yet you did not save enough to change clothes. I mean, look at you! This shirt is so 4 years ago. Who combines yellow and green! Hello didn't you hear that red is now popular? You're so pathetic! And we are not talking a- '

'' Shut up! '' Kagome shouted angrily . She couldn't tolerate Amaya's behavior any longer. Kagome knows she will regret, but raising her voice to Miss-I-am-the -most -important feels nice.

'' You ... how dare you raise your voice at me ?! ''

Kagome rolled her eyes, '' Someone has to! ''

Amaya pointed the finger towards Kagome '' You will regret Higurashi, mark my words ... '' and continued down the street

**~ Wedding day~**

**~ In Kagome's apartment ~**

'' Ah! '' Sango screamed like a schoolgirl and hugged her friend she haven't seen for a long time '' Ayame '' she gasped, ''you are beautiful!'

A Wolf demon with red braided hair named Ayame blushed '' Sango, please, I'm blushing ... ''

Sango put her hands on her hips '' You should dress like that if you want him to notice you. ''

Ayame got said, '' Unfortunately Kouga doesn't notice me at all ... '' on what Sango got socked.

Ayame is a wolf demon. She's 24 human years while actually she has 336 demonic years. She has long red hair and green eyes. Currently,she has a boutique in Tokyo called '' Iris'' and it is very popular. Her dream is to become a fashion designer. Ayame and Kagome have been best friends since elementary school . Ayame is in love with a rock star Amari Kouga and she was trying to get his attention for a long time. Kouga and Kagome know each other for a long time and are very good friends, but it seems that Kouga loves her and Ayame is a littlej ealous of Kagome, but it is not enough to ruin their friendship because Ayame knows that Kagome doesn't like Kouga. When she was little she dreamed about her 'Prince Charming on a white horse' and is very happy about Kagome because in case if she doesn't find her prince (or in her case if Kouga don't notice her), Kagome will have a happy ending with her prince as she begins to suspect that it will be the same between Kouga and her.

'' I really don't know how Kouga can ignore this beauty? '' Sango asked angrily. At that moment the door of the bedroom opened from which came out Kagome. Sango and Ayame watched with their mouth open.

'Kagome ...you look ...'', began Ayame.

'' beautiful ... "finished Sango.

Kagome's wedding dress is on the upper part, especially around the chest was narrow and how it went down it was wide. She had short sleeves of lace. She was wearing a regular white heels and pearl earrings while her hairstyle was very unusual . It was in a bun that reminiscent of a rose. Behind Kagome came out an older version of her ,but she had short brown hair. She wore a cream dress to the knees and black heels.

'' So what do you girls say about my masterpiece? '' Midori chuckled.

'' Mrs. Higurashi, congratulations '' congratulated Sango.

'' The hair is beautiful ... ma'am, '' said Ayame enthusiastically.

'' I could have done better ,but Kaggie complained a lot, '' said Midori.

'' Mom! How couldn't i yell when you pulled half a ton of hair? '', Kagome rolled her eyes. Midori also rolled his eyes and said, ''Okay girls, let's get ready! The wedding starts in an hour! '' At that moment someone knocked on the door. The girls looked at each other and wondered who could it be. The door opened and a young girl entered with long black hair.

'' Kikyo! '' Exclaimed cheerfully Kagome.

'Kagome!' 'she hugged her with one hand while the other holding a small box,'' Oh look at you, you're beautiful! Congratulations! ''

'' Thank you. ''

Kikyo Hirata is Kagome's cousin. She looks like Kagome as if they are twins. She's 26 years old and famous actress and model. She's Inuyasha Takahashi's girlfriend.

Sango noticed a box that is Kikyo's hand, '' What's that? '' She pointed a finger at the box.

'' Oh, that's a little gift from me to my dear cousin, '' and gave Kagome the box.

Kagome opened it and barely kept the tears when she saw what was inside. A beautiful silver necklace with silver flower .In its center was ruby. This necklace that Kagome wanted since she was a kid and now that she finally got it ,she didn't know what to do, how to react. Tears were slowly moving down her face and a smile on her face was created.

'' No, no, no, no, Kagome, no crying, I just put makeup on! ''

'' I'm sorry mom ... '', Kagome began to wipe her tears, '' It's just ... this is the necklace that I always wanted and now I finally have it. Thank you Kikyo! ''

'' You're welcome... '' Kikyo smiled.

**~With the groom~**

Hojo was already ready for the wedding. Although he knew that this day would come when he proposed Kagome, Hojo couldn't help but tremble, whether from excitement or fear.

Hojo is tall with brown hair and sky blue eyes. He's 25 years old ,but when you look at his face, he looks like he's 10. He's smart and knows a lot about food. If you gave him Kiwi he would tell you all about this fruit,what it contains, for what is good, from where it originated and much more. He can be very naive but also sometimes can be very determined. When he decides something, nothing can change his mind. Unlike his parents, who are artists, Hojo wants to become a doctor.

'' Wow dude,you look great! '', said one of his friends, Ling Yin. He has black curly hair and brown eyes.

'' Yes, you're lucky ... '', said another his friend Shang Wu. He has black hair tied in a small ponytail and has black eyes.

'' If you were brave enough and propose to Mei, you would have also been in my place, '' said Hojo while rigging tie.

'' Hey, is not easy! '' He shouted, ''First you need to find a special place where you going to ask a girl, then you should get down on one knee and you know very well that I have problems with my knees!' 'Hojo and Ling laughed.

'' And then you have to remove the box with the ring but you should be careful to not drop it because your palms are sweaty, and worse of all, you never know whether they will accept it! '

'' You're paranoid ... '' Ling told him and Shang frowned.

'' What do you say guys? '' Asked Hojo reflecting in the mirror.

'' Dude look like that dude from that magazine, '' said Shang.

Hojo turned to them confused and asked, '' I look like who from which magazine? "

Ling pulled from his bag a magazine and turn to a certain page and showed Hojo '' You almost have the same suit, don't you think? ''

The page was a picture of a tall, elegantly dressed and serious man with long white hair and short bangs, Spiky ears, golden eyes, blue crescent on the forehead and two stripes on each cheek. He had a serious look on his face. One hand was in his pocket and the other is not. You could see his claws ... long and sharp claws. Above his picture was a text with big letters ''**Sesshomaru Takahashi adopted human girl !?** "

'' What!?, '' Hojo grab the magazine, "How dare you compare me with this ... criminal !? '

'' Come on Hojo he's not so bad, '' said Ling.

'' Yeah, look at what he did, and everyone knows that Sesshomaru despises humans, '' said Shang.

'' And I think he did this just to make people think what a 'saint' he is, when in fact, he is a criminal and police can't arrest him because he is the son of the powerful and wealthy Touga Takahashi, "said Hojo coldly.

Ling and Shang looked at each other. They had never seen their friend like this.

Shang looked at his watch and saw that they had a little time before the wedding, '' I'm going to start the car and then we go. ''

'' Wait I'll go with you, '' Ling followed him, ''Comb your hair and come!' ', Ling said.

'' Okay! ''

When the door closed Hojo took a deep breath, approached the desk and opened a drawer containing a plane ticket. Then he picked up the phone and dialed the number which he got three months ago. After two ringing someone picked up.

'' Hojo, what a surprise that you call! '' Said the surprised woman.

'' Yeah..Uh ... I ... I thought about what we talked about and ... ''

'' And? "

'' I accept '' he said firmly. When he said that, he felt like the person on the phone was smiling.

'' Good, but you know what you have to do. ''

'' Yes ... '' and then he hung up . Hojo was looking at the ticket that he held in his hand and sighed '' Sorry Kagome ... ''

**~In the church ~**

Everyone have already arrived and the church was already full. Kagome became impatient. '' _Where is Hojo? _"She thought.

She arrived right at 1:30 when the wedding was about to begin, but when she entered the church, her fiance was not there.

Ayame leaned toward Midori and whispered, ''Uh, I thought the groom was supposed be the first to arrive. Where is Hojo? ''

Midori shrugged '' I do not know, maybe a traffic jam. ''

Ayame folded her arms, ''What traffic!? Wolf law is the best! '

'' Huh? '

'' Parents choose who will mate with who. ''

'Mate? But you are not animals, and this is the 21st century. ''

'' I know, but there are still those families who respect the old law, '' she smiled '' And if you haven't noticed Mrs. Higurashi, I'm a demon animal ... ''

At that moment, the door of the church opened. Kagome turned all happy expecting to see Hojo who will be walking, apologizing for the delay because of the traffic jams and two of them will finally be married, but unfortunately it wasn't Hojo it was an unknown man.

'' Are you Kagome Higurashi? '' He asked.

'' Uh ... Yes '

'' I'm Hojo's chauffeur and he gave me this letter to give you '

Kagome opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**We've known each other for a long time and so long had feelings for each other and we finally decided**_

_**To get married, but ... I have to admit something.**_

_**When I proposed, I thought that my feelings for you were true and when**_

_**You accepted i thought that I was the happiest man in the world, but ...**_

_**It was a lie ...**_

_**That's what I realized about three months ago and now as you read this I am far away**_

_**Towards the realization of my dream to become a doctor.**_

_**Sorry to tell you this now, but I hope you'll understand and I hope you find happiness**_

_**With someone else , because if I marry you, that would be the biggest mistake of my life.**_

_**Hojo**_

Dropping the letter, Kagome didn't know what to think. Did Hojo left her? Did he told her that his marriage to her was the biggest mistake in his life? Her tears started fall and she felt a great pain in her chest.

Sango has picked up the letter and began to read aloud. Everyone were stunned when they heard what was written.

Midori tried to approach her daughter ''Kagome baby ...'' but Kagome ran out of the church at high speed without looking where she's going. Souta was so angry he could barely abstain and not to break something or rather someone. Kouga who was also at the wedding was both angry and happy. He was angry because some mollusks broke Kagome's heart, and happy because this meant that is still free and has a chance with her.

Sango has also started to cry. She crumpled the paper and threw it away. Miroku who came with her to the wedding stood beside her and embraced her.

'' That bastard! '' She shouted angrily, '' Miroku let me go! I want to kill him! ''

'' Sango, calm down. I know you want to ... kill him ... but that's not the answer. '' Miroku was scared of Sango's anger, '' Forget Hojo for now, Kagome needs you. ''

'' Her heart was severely wounded ... '', said Sango.

'' And it will be difficult to mend it again ... '', said Miroku.

'' She was so happy you should have see- '

'' I know, '' he kissed her on the forehead '' Let's find her... ''

'' Come on! ''

'' We're coming too! '' said Ayame, Kouga, Souta, Midori and Kikyo so they went with Sango and Miroku.

TBC


	2. Invitation to the party

**Hey guys,here's the new chapter!**

**A/N: I'm sorry if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha **

* * *

**"Drunken fate"**

**"Invitation to the party"**

Love ... it's just an illusion that only blind girls who are in love believe, marriage and a happy ending are just part of the illusion. Kagome seems to be one of those naive and blindly in love girl who could not see that Hojo doesn't love her and that he only used her.

As Kagome ran towards her apartment in the wedding dress, she wasn't looking where she was going and was going to collide with someone. She didn't even watch when she was crossing the street because tears clouded her vision.

She was in deep thoughts and was thinking about Hojo and what he did to her until she realized that she had already arrived at her apartment. She was in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Raising her head, she saw her face smeared with mascara. ' Hojo 'she thought' Why ? What did I ever do to you? '

She put her hand on the glass and watched her engagement ring which Hojo gave her three months ago. As at that time she was the happiest woman and how she barely waited for this day to come. However, her happiest day turned into her worst nightmare.

'' Maybe Amaya's right. What do I have to give Hojo? Love is not enough. Maybe that's the reason he ran away from me ... "Kagome looked in the mirror.

''Damn you!' 'And her fist strikes the mirror crushing him.

'' What I don't have that the other girls have?! '' Removing her hand from a broken mirror, Kagome felt the pain, as she saw that her fist was covered in blood. She used toilet paper and wrapped her fist, and then proceeded to cry. The pain that she felt in the hand is nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

**~ With others~**

Sango was all angry and ready to kill anyone who approached her. Miroku, Kouga, Souta, Ayame, Midori and Kikyo were behind her. Midori was so upset because of what happened in the church. How will she manage to comfort her daughter when she's upset also. The scenario in the church reminded her of the event that occurred 10 years ago when her husband left her and was gone forever. Why did this have to happen and why to her daughter?!

'' Sango, are you sure that Kagome in her apartment? '' Asked Kikyo.

Sango turned her head, '' Oh, believe me, I know Kagome all my life! ''

'' But what if she's not there? '' Asked Ayame.

'' I'll bring the dog to find her! '' She said angrily.

'' I hope you don't mean Inuyasha ... '', said Miroku in himself.

Kouga took him by the shoulder and whispered ''I don't know how you put up with her, but well done..''

'' You do not know the half of it, '' said Miroku.

After a while they came to Kagome's building. They climbed to the third floor and in the hallway they noticed that the door was open.

'' Strange, I could have sworn I locked the door before leaving, '' said Midori all confused.

Souta came up to the door and examined them '' There are no signs of a break, which is very strange, and Kagome does not have the key. ''

'' How do you know? '' Asked Midori.

Souta proudly smiled, put his hands on his hips and said, '' Let's say I'm the reason why Kagome had never been able to find her diary. ''

'' So you stole her diary, '' she pointed her finger at him

'' It's OK, I returned it to her 3 years ago ... ''

'' People! We'll discuss the story of the diary later, now we need to find Kagome! '' Cried Ayame who was growing impatient.

**~WITH KAGOME~**

Sitting in a bathtub in wedding dress with lighted shower, Kagome thought about Hojo and cried. She thought about how her dreams were crushed. How she will ever have her own family and be happy. Why her? Why does the world hates her? Why is this only happening to her?

Water from the shower drenched and mixed with her tears and the blood on her fist, which was bandaged with toilet paper. Her make-up was completely smeared and now she resembled some form of ugliness.

Because of her crying, she didn't notice her mother entered the bathroom and screamed her name nor noticed how everyone rushed toward her. Suddenly the water from the shower stopped.

'Kagome!'

''Sister! '

''Kagome are you okay?'

Kagome watched them like a zombie. She didn't know what to say, and when she opens her mouth to speak no words came out. She felt two pairs of hands that they took her out of the tub and put to bed. Kikyo's went to find dry clothes. Kouga brought her a towel to clean up while Souta went to find the first aid kit, sat next to her, and hugged her ''Kagome, baby, look at me please''

Since she saw that Kagome didn't move her head, Midori with her own hand turned Kagome's head to look at her directly in the eye ''My darling, I know this is a terrible day, but please ... don't do this to me ... ' '

Souta came and started bandaging her bloody fist. Midori is observed that '' Kaggy '' she stopped not knowing what to say ''come back home ... ''

Kagome had shocked look.

'' Maybe you need a little break from studying. Let's go back home. Grandpa is waiting to tell you about another historical story, '' said Midori gently and smiled.

Kagome lowered his head very low and in husky voice said, '' I can't ... ''

'' Why not? '' Asked the mother.

'' I have to finish studying. I still have an exam ... ''

'' But Kagome how could you if you don't have books? '' Asked Sango.

'' What do you mean? '

Kouga approached holding torn books and notebooks. Kagome couldn't believe what she saw '' N-No ... ''

'' When we entered we saw that these books have been destroyed and that some of the drawers were open, '' said Kouga with sad eyes. Kagome immediately stood up from the bed and walked into the living room touring Kikyo who brought dry clothes. When she saw that the drawers were open, she fell to her knees.

'' No ... '', she bent her head and began to cry.

'Kagome, what was in it?' 'Asked Sango who knelt beside her.

'' My money ... my passport and jewelry ... '', said Kagome through her crying.

All were left speechless. Who would enter the apartment and rob her? Why and how? The door was not broken, and didn't Kagome notice anything amiss when she entered.?

Souta approached her ''Kagome ... Someone did this to you, but we do not know or when. I don't know if you noticed, but the door was unlocked, not broken into, as it should be ... ''

Kagome looked at him, 'What ?!' ', then looked under ''How didn't I not notice ?!'

'' You were in tears and broken to notice," Souta had firmly embraced her ' 'Come home. You need it after this ... ''

'' How? I don't have a passport, and do you know how hard it was to get it? '' she asked sadly with eyes full of tears.

'' Don't worry Kagome '' Everyone turned toward Kouga '' You can use my private plane, '' he smiled. Kagome all happy jumped on him and hugged him tightly '' Thank you, Kouga-kun ! '

Kouga hugged back '' No problem. I'm going back to Japan on Friday so you have two days to get ready to go. '' Kagome all happy nodded.

**~ The next day ~**

The next day all the girls (except Kikyo) have helped Kagome to pack. Although outwardly she was happy, but deep in the soul she suffered, but didn't others to worry. Her mother was cleaning the bathroom from blood and broken glass while Ayame, Sango and Kagome packing the stuff. Sango was at the closet and took Kagome's clothes. Ayame was packing them into suitcases while Kagome was packing some other things like toothbrushes, toothpaste, towels, shampoo, etc.

Ayame who loved clothes, had several times to first look at the clothes before they were packed.

"Wow Kaggy this dress is beautiful!" Ayame cried enthusiastically as she looked at white dress with white sleeves of lace. Kagome turned to look at her and said, 'Oh yeah, I got it ...', and sadly said, '' from Hojo,.. '' and made a sad face, looking at the floor. Sango immediately approached her ''Kagome don't. Don't cry, the jerk is not worth your tears. ''

'' But I can't forget him, '' she said as she cried and wiped tears with hands.

Sango didn't know how else to comfort her friend. What can I do to stop her from crying? She was not the one that was experiencing what Kagome was going through, but that does not mean she can't sympathize with Kagome. Kagome was the sister she never had, and she'd do anything for her. Hojo is now in her list of people who she wanted to kill.

Ayame saw Sango in thought, so she decided to help her.

'' Hey Kagome, why don't we go in the park? '' She smiled '' Here, put on this dress so we can go,'' she said as she held a floral dress.

Kagome lowered her head and sat on the bed '' I don't know '

'' Come on, Kaggy . You'll see,you'll feel better! '', Said Ayame.

'' So come and put on the dress', Sango took the dress from Ayame ''Hey where did you buy this dress? It's beautiful!''

'' I got it for my birthday last year from my mother ... '' when she said it, Sango remembered something that what was not to forget '' Oh no! ''

'' What? '' asked Kagome and Ayame.

'' Inuyasha's birthday is on Sunday '', and ran to the bag to pull out the phone.

'' Inu who? '' asked Kagome.

'' Inuyasha, he's Miroku's best friend, '' she said as she dialed someone '' Come on ... Hello Miroku ... Fool how could you forget Yasha's birthday?! ... What? ... Why do I have, you know him the best!? ... Who is with you? ... Miroku if you touch her I swear to you that I-hello? Ugh that pervert! ''

'' What did he say? '' Asked Ayame.

'' He told me that I need to go buy a present because he was 'busy' with something. I bet that he, once again went to the club ... '' she said angrily. Then she had an idea '' Kagome! ', And caught Kagome's hands'' Please go with me to the mall! '

'' Sango, no, I'm not in the mood, and I don't know what men like. ''

Sango looked with puppy eyes' Pleeassse ! '', and Kagome couldn't resist.

'' Oh well I'll go with you! ''

'' Hooray ! '', Sango embraced her'' Ayame Want to join us? '

'' No, I can't. Kouga is giving autographs and I can't miss it ! '' She said cheerfully.

'' OK '', said Sango ''Let go Kagome!''

'' Now? ''

'' Believe me, it is not easy to find a gift for that stubborn dog. Come on! ''

'' I'm coming! "

**~ At the mall ~**

'' Aw, how cute they are! '', Sango watched showcase filled with shoes. She liked the black heels the most. Kagome stood behind her, pounding the foot of the floor.

'' Sango, I thought we came to buy a gift for that Inuyasha character, not so you can watch the shoes, '' she said a little impatiently. Sango looked at her and step away from the storefront '' He He, you're right, but what would a man like to buy him for his birthday? '' she asked out loud.

'' How should I know. Maybe deodorant, a watch, shorts, shirts, etc. ''

'' You were with Hojo, and you don't know what men like? Didn't you buy a gift for his birthday? ''. Sango was puzzled.

'' Of course I bought him, but he was somehow different. ''

'' How different? ''

'' Well, let's say that when I first bought him deodorant for birthday, he said he doesn't use deodorant nor any men's perfumes, and when I asked him what he actually wants, he said he wants to buy him one of those books about healthy food '' When she finished the story, she turned to her friend that she looked at her like she fell from Mars.

'' You're right, he is much different, in fact, he doesn't act like a man, more like a woman! '' Cried Sango raising her hands.

Kagome rolled her eyes '' Believe me, you don't want to know what he wanted for Christmas. ''

'' I definitely don't want to know, '' said Sango.

'' And how come you don't know what men like , you and Miroku are together ,I'm sure you bought him something for his birthday or Christmas. ''

Sango blushed like tomato and turned her head '' Uh trust me you don't want to know ... ''

'' It's not like Hojo? '

'' No, but ... ''

'' Come on, tell me! '

'' You don't want to know! '

'' Oh, what could be worse than Hojo!? '

Sango her closer and whispered something in her ear. Kagome blushed like tomato '' You're right. I didn't want to know. That pervert! ''

'' I told you .. ''

**~LATER ~**

After two hours of shopping, Kagome and Sango have finally found something that could pass as a gift for Inuyasha. It's not much but hope that he would like it.

'' I don't think he will like it, '' said Kagome looking at the cream bag that Sango carried.

'' I think he will '' said Sango.

'' Something tells me he won't. ''

Sango stood '' How can you be sure .You don't even know Inuyasha. ''

'' Maybe I don't know but him, but he sure doesn't sound like the type who likes to listen to music and recorded with digital camera. ''

'' You're right, but what's wrong with that little change. I mean, he works all day, doesn't go anywhere, and I don't even know how he manages to stay in relationship with his girlfriend he sees every 6 months because she is busy filming or is invited to a fashion show! '

'' But who is his girlfriend? '

''Your cousin Kikyo.''

''No kidding!? Ah she has someone, I'm a little jealous! ''

'' If you want to meet someone come with me to the party and Miroku w- ''

'' I don't want to. I'm still not recovered from what happened so I don't think I'm ready to look for another guy! '', Said angrily Kagome.

'' Well, you don't have to, but you can come to have fun. You can accompany me at the party '', proposed Sango.

'' Sango I don't have time for parties. When I returned to Japan I'll be very busy. First, I have to find a job, because as you've seen someone stole my money, which means that I will again have to earn to buy new books so that I could finish college. ''

'' Come on Kaggy, it's just for one day! '', Sango whined.

'' Sango I can't. And no, don't look at me like that-NO! '', Sango is again using the puppy eyes to which Kagome couldn't resist. She knew she would regret it if she accepted, but what else she can do. Sango is very cunning and will quickly find another way to convince her. That's why nothing else has left but to.

'' Ugh ! Ok, I'll go, '' she moaned ''But when I want to go back, driving me back clear?! "

Sango nodded ''Yes!' ', And embraced the' 'Oh thank you!' '

Although she felt happy for her friends, Kagome could not but regret this. She had a bad feeling in her stomach as if something was about to happen.

**~ FRIDAY, AIRPORT ~**

Friday came quickly. Kagome will be with her family and friends back in Japan. Kouga's private plane has enough room for everyone. Kikyo is the only one who will not go with them because she goes to New York to star in a film.

'' I'll miss you Kiki, '' said Kagome.

''Kagome, don't call me that,' 'Kikyo giggled. Kiki is the nickname that Kagome gave her when they were little.

'' Ok I will not, but promise me that I would be the first one to see the movie, ok? '

'' Of course, '' Kikyo smiled.

'Kagome let's go! '' Cried Midori.

'' Ok! '' Yelled Kagome '' See you soon '', and hugged her cousin.

Kikyo soon went her own plane for America and the rest went to Japan. Looking out the window, Kagome was thinking about what's waiting at home, and whether everything will be the same when she returns? Will everything be the same or something new will happened? Will she find a job? These are one of the many questions that she was having, but soon she will get her answer...

TBC


	3. AN

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated ,I was planning to write and update now that I'm on a short spring vacation but I have a lot to study and I don't have time to write. Sorry again and please be patient. Once this is over and when I find time I WILL write, but not right now!**


	4. Drink of destiny part I

**I'm sooooo sorry but the reason why i haven't uploaded the next chapter was because i was so so so so busy with school...**

**But today i found some time to write. Sorry it's short,i was planning on making it a little longer but something came so i cut it in half.**

**Anyway...read it and review! ^^**

* * *

**'' Drunken fate "**

**"Drink of destiny part I"**

Ah, home sweet home. There is nothing better than that when, after a long time you're back to your home where you were born and spent your whole childhood. When she saw her house, she felt as if she's back again in her past when she was 10 years old when she had no concerns about her future.

When they were once a happy family. Before her father left and went to another woman. Before her mother became ill and, while her grandfather still have his good legs, but those times are no more ...

Climbing the many stairs of the shrine in which she lived, Kagome remembers various festivals they had and how they were always a lot of fun. As her grandfather always hitting on that historical stories and legends that she have never listened but after that she regretted when she had a test in history.

The only story she loved to listen and that never get bored is the story of a sacred tree which was located next to their home. The story is about a half-demon who was lonely and no one wanted to accept him. Demon slayers were chasing him since the Japanese emperor promised a reward to anyone who kills him. Fleeing from the exterminator, half-demon is found in the sacred tree and hid among the branches. Seeing that no one could find he had stayed, and lay for days until one day he saw a beautiful priestess. Priestess came every day by that tree and he watched her every day and eventually fell in love with her. One day, the two demons attacked priestess. Half-demon saw that she was unable to defend herself, so he saved her. They became best friends, and after more than that. Priestess knew that everyone is looking for her beloved, which is why she gave him a legendary gem called the Shikon no Tama in order to become a man... but unfortunately, before she was able to give him the jewel she was murdered. Half-demon was heartbroken. He buried her beside a tree, lay beside her and soon died. Legend has it that every time a tree blossoms their love also blooms. Their souls are reincarnated, but are waiting for the day when they will meet and fall in love again.

Looking at the big tree, Kagome hasn't heard the call of her name.

'Kagome' ', Kagome turned and saw her mother,' 'Come on, baby everyone is in there.' '

'' Coming! ''

When she came to the house everyone was there except her grandfather.

'' Where is he? '' Asked Kagome her mother.

'' Since he could not travel by plane, we left it at Mrs. Kaede's granddaughter's house to watch him, '' said Midori.

'' You mean Nazuna? ''

'' Yes her. ''

Kouga, who was sitting on the couch, got up and walked to the ladies, '' Kagome ... ''

Kagome turned her head toward him, ''Yes Kouga-kun?' '

'' Here '' he gave her concert tickets. Kagome eyes widen, '' Kouga this are-'

'Tickets for the concert, mine of course, yes. Take them and I want you to come. You won't pay anything because you are VIP. ''

Kagome for a second forgot to breathe. This is the first time she's going to the concert and doesn't have to pay. This is the first time she goes to watch a live singing. Taking the ticket, Kagome held him close, '' Thank you! ''

Kouga returned the embrace, '' You're welcome Kaggie. ''

Ayame coughed to draw attention, '' Not only will you get to the concert, but you'll get from me free dress.''

'' Ayame thank you ... '' Kagome hugged her.

'' Anything for you Kagome. We just want to see you laugh, '' said Sango, 'Which reminds me, the next day we have a birthday party, and that means that today and tomorrow we need to buy clothes.' '

'' Come with me, last week we have received a new collection of dresses, '' said Ayame.

'' Have you got the jewelry? '' Asked Kagome.

'' I have, '' said Ayame.

'' And shoes? '' Asked Sango.

'' Of course, "Ayame.

'' And Undies? '' Asked Miroku.

Everyone looked at him with a disgusted look on their face. Sango hit him in the head, '' Hentai!''

Everyone rolled their eyes. Miroku slowly stood up and grabbed Sango hands, '' My love I couldn't resist,you know my hand is cursed. But just to know I had planned to buy it for you. ''

'' Your mind is dirty and stay away from me! ', Then she took him by the hand that caressed her buttocks,' Remind me why are we together? "

'' Because you love him, '' said Souta.

'' Which is why you're lucky Miroku, because if I didn't not love you you would be500m under the ground! '

Miroku was scared smiled, 'Wow lucky me ...' '

Ayame turned to Kagome '' And when are you going to stop in my boutique? ''

'Sango and I'll come tomorrow, because today I want to rest,' 'said Kagome.

**~Tomorrow~**

Today, Kagome and Sango went to Ayame's boutique to buy some nice clothes for tomorrow's party.

Entering the boutique, they saw that a large crowd. '' This must have been a very popular boutique ', Kagome said and Sango nodded.

'' Hey, girls! '' yelled Ayame coming toward them, 'Well, what do you think of my boutique?' '

''Awesome!' 'yelled Kagome.

'' Women's paradise! '' yelled Sango.

'' Excuse me, miss, do you have these pants in a different color? '' Asked one woman.

'' Here it comes! '' said Ayame and turned to her friends, '' Dresses are there and good luck! ''

And so most of the day Kagome and Sango watched and tried on clothes. Sango was able to find a dress that she likes unlike Kagome. It was time to close and Kagome did not find anything.

'' Come on Kaggy, Ayame must close, '' said Sango, leaning against the wall.

'' But there is not nothing that I like! And when I see something like it, there is no appropriate size, '' said Kagome nervously, ''I'm sorry Sango but it seems that you will go without me.' '

Sango get out of the wall, '' Of course you're going, you're gonna find it! '

'' When ?! Tomorrow is a party, I do not have time! '' Yelled Kagome. Frankly, Kagome somehow felt happy that she hasn't found a dress, because it means she do not have to go to a party. Sango, is her best friend, but also can be a big pain in the ass when it comes to parties, whether friends, relatives or strangers throw it. She loves partying and loves to throw them or to go.

Ayame, who has already packed to go, gave Kagome a pink box, '' Here. ''

Kagome said with a confused look on her face at her and took a box, '' What's that? ''

'' Dress. ''

''But why you didn't show me before?''

''Actually, this dress was supposed to bring by some girl, but she's been gone for four weeks to come get her, so I decided that you should have it. ''

'' But what if she comes to get it? ''

'' You worry too much Kaggy ... Do not worry. ''

'' Arigato ... '', said Kagome.

'' No problem, '' said Ayame smilling, 'Let's go now, the boutique should be closed.' '

**~INUYASHA~**

Very busy Inuyasha was sitting in his office at his desk writing and signing some documents. The day was really stressful because he had three meetings and a lot of paper to read and sign. But Inuyasha still loves his job, right? It Doesn't sound very convincing, does it? But still better to have your company that earns a lot and produces many new and modern products that makes life more beautiful than work as a baker or mechanic. Although when you look both earn well. Baker is working hard in order to make various pastries that people buy to eat if they don't eat anything for breakfast or a snack and successfully make them happy by giving them food. for example the bakery across from his company is earning well thanks to many of his workers who eat there. Some even deliberately don't bring breakfast and eat there. Car mechanic repair the faulty circuits almost every day and always makes a driver friend Myoga is a mechanic who is very popular and has a lot of money thanks to the cars he's preparing, as people say, he is so good doing his job that it looks like cars are almost able to fly. They say that he is very magical, but Inuyasha knows his secret (and he won't even share that secret with you, HA!).

Finally it remained two more contracts to sign and he could go home, however, his phone rang and it disturbed him.

Picking up the phone he yelled, 'What ?!'

'' Is that how you greet your friends? '' asked cheerfully male voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, '' What do you want Miroku? ''

'' Just to hear my friend and ask him if he's excited about you-know-very-well-what? ''

Inuyasha quietly growled. He's on the verge of rage after a hellish day, and Miroku is calling him NOW to annoy him.

'' Miroku I don't know what you are talking about, can we talk about THAT some other time?, '' said Inuyasha, leaning his hand against the table.

''Yasha it's your birthday tomorrow and we have no more time!' 'Miroku said, stressing the word tomorrow.

'' I know, I know... I was thinking about it the whole day. And now you're scaring me, '' said a nervous Inuyasha. The mere thought of IT flowed fear in him. He, Inuyasha Takahashi, was afraid something like this? Yet it was not a small thing, actually quite the opposite.

'' Do not worry Yash, I will be with you, if you really want I can cheer for you and- '' '' No, thank you Miroku, I do not want you to embarrass me! '' Quickly said Inuyasha.

'' Do you think so low of me, '' Miroku acted like he was crying over the phone, but Inuyasha knows him well enough so he does not fall for his jokes.

He said, '' I'm not. What do you need Yumi? ''

'' I wanted to give you these documents that you requested, '' said his secretary.

'' Put it on the table. Hey Miroku I have to go, I still have work to do. ''

'' It looks like you'd spend all night on the job, '' said Miroku.

'' I will try to come home before midnight. ''

'' You'd better. ''

Inuyasha smiled '' Come on, now I have to go, Bye! ''

'' Bye! '' And the conversation is finished.

'' _I hope that everything will go well tomorrow. I hope she'll come_ ... '' Inuyasha thought as he read the document.

The night is long, but tomorrow will be even longer.

TBC

* * *

**Be patient people. In 4 week my school ends and i will be on my vacation (YAY!)**

**Well...'till next time! **


	5. Drink of destiny part II

**Hello people! Here it is a new chapter of "Drunken Fate"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**Sorry if there are any grammar of spelling mistakes**

**Enjoy~Read and Review i want to know what do you think of this story ^^**

* * *

**Drunken Fate**

**"Drink of destiny Part II"**

**TOMORROW**

It was half past six. Sango and Kagome were at Kagome's home and preparing for the party. Miroku called and said he'll come at seven to pick them up and take them to a party. While Kagome was taking a shower Sango stood in front of the mirror.

She wore a long dark-pink dress with short sleeves. She had silver heels and a silver necklace that Miroku brought her for their anniversary last year and earrings in the form of pink roses. She had slight shadow and blush. Her hair was put straight.

"So how do I look? ''

Sango looked in the direction of the bathroom.

Kagome was wearing knee-red tight dress without straps. She had a red hanging earrings, silver bracelet and red heels.

''Sango say something!'' Yelled impatiently Kagome.

'' Oh my God. You look incredible! '' Exclaimed Sango

'' I wouldn't say so. Look at me, I don't have any makeup. ''

'' That's why am I here. Come sit down. ''

Kagome sit on a chair in front of the mirror, and Sango began the makeup. "You'll be the most beautiful. ''

"I don't want that ... '' Kagome mumbled. "Kags, you are beautiful with or without makeup and you should be proud of the fact that God has given you this beauty. Many girls go for plastic surgery or going to a professional make-up artist to look like you. '' Sango took a red lipstick.

"Yes, and because of that some guys use me ,for example Hojo! ''Kagome was on the verge of tears.

Sango took her friend's shoulders. "Look at me and listen. What Hojo did is unacceptable and unforgivable. If I see him, I'll kill him on the spot. But you can't suffer forever because of it. Forget it, forget the past. Please promise me that ... I want you to be happy. "

Kagome smiled. "I will."

It was seven and Miroku came to the ladies. When they came out, his mouth came down to the floor and couldn't look away from them.

'' Dear, you better shut your mouth if you don't want a fly to enter your mouth. '' Said Sango and got into the car with Kagome.

**AT THE PARTY**

They reached the big house where a party was being held. Kagome couldn't believe with her eyes.

"Oh my God ... He lives in **this** house !? ''

"Yeah, you know he's rich and I seem to have forgotten to tell yo- '

'' Of course you've forgotten! Sango if you told me sooner i would wear something shorter!''

'' Oh, so I'd like to see you in- '

Sango struck Miroku with her purse on the head. '' If I see you **touching** other girls or** looking** at them, you're going to the grave earlier! ''

They got out of the car and Kagome started to install dress. "How do I look? ''

'' Kaggy he already has a girlfriend, I told you... ''

'' Oh, I forgot... Kikyo is his girlfriend.. '' She sighed. When they entered the house, the living room was full of guests. Some were dancing, some were drinking and some were eating. Seeing that his friend was nowhere to be found, Miroku assumed that he's in the bedroom and went upstairs.

'' I'm going to the kitchen to find something to eat, I haven't had lunch, and you can go and have fun at the party just don't go upstairs. '' Sango said leaving Kagome alone.

'' I'm going with you. I'm hungry too. '' Kagome went after her.

**INUYASHA**

'' Hey buddy, how's it going? '' Miroku entered the room and found Inuyasha sitting on the bed with a small black box in his hand.

'' Is she here? '' Asked Inuyasha.

'' I didn't see her as I passed. Maybe she's in the kitchen. ''

'' Nah , I checked. '' Inuyasha got up from bed

"Maybe she'll come later. '' Miroku nodded

'' Probably her plane is late. ''

'' Yeah. Now let's have some fun. "Inuyasha said, and went down to where the party was.

**Kagome**

The party was great. Everyone danced, the music was good and after some songs Kagome realized that this Inuyasha and she have the same taste in music. The food is phenomenal! For the third time she ate, although she wasn't hungry. But unlike food, she didn't drink alcohol drinks.

It was after midnight and Kagome felt so tired. The party was still going on and some have already started to get drunk, which is why she wanted to go home. She was looking for Sango and Miroku and she managed to find them in the hall but unfortunately they were dead drunk ...

'Great ,now i can't go home and i don't know how to drive!'Kagome thought and went back into the living room. 'If Hojo didn't leave me nothing of this would have happened!' The very thought of him made Kagome sad.

_''Kagome ... you come from a poor family where you have no money even to buy bread, let alone to keep your ailing mother and grandfather in life. Why do you think you can to blend into a rich family when you obviously have nothing to give Hojo in return ... ''_

_''Kagome ... People like you don't have a happy ending. ''_

Amaya's words were going through her head and she couldn't stop thinking about them as much as she wanted.

'' Damn you all ... ''Kagome mumbled and walked over to the table where they had drinks and took one. '' From tonight Hojo no longer exists .. '' and began to drink.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Opening her eyes due to the sunlight, Kagome began to spread on the bed. Wait a minute, bed? What did she do last night? Rising, she felt that she was suddenly chilly on the body. She looked down and noticed she was naked. '' Ah! '' Quickly she covered herself. 'What happened last night!? 'She started to panic. Suddenly she felt something besides her, actually she felt A HAND hugging her. Turning her head, she saw someone with white hair and started screaming awaking the person who has also started to scream.

'' AAAHHH ! '' While screaming they both moved away from each other until they fell off the bed. Kagome quickly grabbed cover and covered her with it.

'' Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room!? '' He yelled.

'' How should I know ,last night I got drunk and i don't remember anything after that! '' Yelled Kagome.

'' Who are you? I don't know you. ''

'' I'm Kagome Higurashi, Sango's friend, and you? ''

'' Ah, you mean you're the famous Kagome. Sango talked about you for the last three months. ''

'' Yes, it's me, and now tell me who you are? '

'' I'm Takahashi Inuyasha. '' When he said his name ,her blood ran cold.

'' Oh no ... Y-you're my cousin's boyfriend and we slept together. If finds out- ''

'' What !? You're her cousin ?! Wait a minute, so you're married! ''

'' Don't worry my husband won't find out because I don't have him '' She said.

'' Eh? ''

'' He left me at the altar ... ''

'' It must have been some mollusks .. '' grumbled Inuyasha to what Kagome giggled ,but quickly stopped.

''Ok, I don't know how this happened ,but I promise not to tell anyone about this if you don't tell anyone.'' Kagome said.

'' Done! '' Quickly said Inuyasha. '' Where are my boxers? '' He looked around for them.

'' Where's my bra? Where is my dress? ''

'' You mean this? ''Inuyasha lifted torn dress.

'' My dress! What have you done!? '' Yelled Kagome.

'' I must have been really drunk, and torn it. ''

'' Grr! How am I going home ?! "

Inuyasha smiled. '' Naked….? '' Kagome was furious. In a corner next to the bed, she saw the red boxers. Smiling evely she lifted them. '' Oh Inuyashaaa ... see what I foooound ... '' And threw his boxers through the open window.

'' No! ''

'' Takahashi now we are equal! ''

Inuyasha was growling. This Kagome had already irritated him ,though he met her a half minutes ago. '' You will regret Higurashi ... ''

'' Like I haven't heard that before ... ''Kagome mumbled. She felt a weight on her finger. When she looked up ,she saw a beautiful engagement ring.'He wanted to propose Kikyo, and I ruined everything ... ' Kagome thought.

'' Hey, it's not your ring, get it back! '' Yelled Inuyasha going on her side of the bed (holding the pillow with one hand to cover inuyasha jr.).

'' Hey ,go back there! Here's your ring! '' Yelled Kagome taking off the ring.

Inuyasha had been already on the side of the bed next to her when she took off her ring. When he wanted to get a little bit closer, he saw that he had already come to the edge and fell to Kagome. Kagome screamed and pushed Inuyasha off. With one hand she held cover and with second hand, she was pulling Inuyasha and kicked him out of the room and locked the door.

'' Higurashi OPEN THE DOOR ! '' Shouted angry Inuyasha.

'' No! '' Yelled Kagome.

'' Fuck Higurashi i'm naked!''

'' So, it's yours house jerk! ''

'' IT IS, still maybe someone fell asleep in the guest room ! ''

'' No! ''

'' GRRR ! '

'' Hey, what's that noise? Inuyasha do you know what time it is-AH!''

TBC

* * *

**Oh my who could that be? o.O**

**Can you guess?**

**'till next time!**


	6. I'M WHAT?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!****  
**

''**Drunken Fate''**

''**WHAT?!''**

'' Hey, what's that noise? Inuyasha do you know what time it is-AH!''

''AH!'' Inuyasha turned around and covered his private area.

''If I'd known you were going to be naked i would never left my room.''

''Shut up Miroku can't you see I'm in trouble!''

At that moment Sango came out of the room with Miroku's purple shirt on. '' Mm, can you guys b-AH Inuyasha cover yourself ! '' she turned her back in order not to see her naked friend.

'' Miroku tell me please, who stayed after the party so i can hide. ''

'' I think only Sango and i,tell me why are you standing naked in front of your bedroom ? ''

Just when he questioned, the door of Inuyasha's room opened and Kagome came out . She was wearing Inuyasha's red shirt and black boxers.

'' Here,cover yourself! '' she tossed his boxers, which he grabbed and wore in seconds. Sango and Miroku were in shock. '' I think you owe us a lot of explanation. '' said Sango.

'' I would like to, if only I could remember what happened. '' said Kagome ''Why don't you ask your friend maybe he knows.''

'' Keh, unfortunately I also don't remember. All I remember is that I was drinking. ''

'Uh Oh ...' Miroku and Sango thought.

**LATER**

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the living room. Sango was quite furious.

'' I can't believe you drank so much that it came to this. ''

'' You were drinking too... '' Kagome mumbled.

'' Yes, but I didn't finished with a stranger. Kags do you know that you could end up with anyone and i don't know half of Yasha's friends and they could do who-knows-what to you! ''

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'You worry too much.''

'' Of course I'm worried because Kagome is like a sister to me! ''

Miroku sat beside Sango and tried to calm her down. '' It's okay Sango, Kagome is fine ... ''

''Fine!? Miroku I slept with a guy who is actually my cousin's boyfriend! '' yelled Kagome.

Sango and Miroku were looking at her while Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. '' if I knew this would happened I shouldn't have come to this party, but I did it because Sango asked me! ''

''Kagome ...'' Sango said quietly.

'' Ever since Hojo left me everything went wrong! And you, '' she pointed the finger at Inuyasha ''i don't know how you can be calm about this ?! Are not you afraid if Kikyo finds out !? ''

'' She won't find out ... because no one will talk about this. ''

At this point, the maid entered. '' Inuyasha-sama ... I found this outside ... '' She showed Inuyasha's boxers that Kagome threw. Kagome and Sango were blushing while Miroku was trying not to laugh.

'' Uh throw them in the laundry ... '' said Inuyasha while looking at Kagome with i'll-get-you-for-this-look.

''I'm going home. '' Kagome headed for the door.

'' K-Kagome wait! '' said Sango '' I'll take you home! ''

'' Okay. '' Kagome has made another step toward the door when she fell to the floor. Everyone got up and ran toward her.''Kagome!'' Sango and Miroku screamed . Miroku put his hand on her forehead to see if perhaps she has a fever or not.

'' What happened to her? '' Sango asked Miroku.

''Kagome wake up ...'' Sango was trying to awaken best friend. Inuyasha stood to the side and watched. ''It would be better to call an ambulance. ''

Miroku nodded '' I agree. ''

Inuyasha was going to take the phone but Sango's voice stopped him.

'' You don't have to ... ''

'' What do you mean Sango? Kagome suddenly fainted, but we don't know why. ''

'' Look at this Miroku. '' she pointed to Kagome's neck. Miroku saw and couldn't believe it.

'' Inuyasha, I think you would like to see something ... ''

'' What? ''

'' Just come and see. ''Inuyasha had a bad feeling. He approached the girl and looked at where Sango pointed her finger and saw what he didn't want to see.

His blood froze because ...

On Kagome's neck ...

There were two small holes ...

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

**Ring!**

**Ring!**

**Ri-**

'' Hello? '' answered a man.

_'' Hello, father. ''_

'' Sesshomaru ,my son, how are you? '' asked Touga.

_''Good. I wanted to tell you that Kagura and I will come next week for dinner at eight. ''_

'' Great and don't forget to bring my grandaughter. ''

_'' Don't worry, Rin can't wait to meet her grandfather. ''_ Touga gently smiled when he heard the word 'grandfather'.

'' See you soon.'' he ended the conversation. "Izayoi, I wish you were here with me. To meet our first grandchild. "Touga sighed. 'If only i could manage to persuade Inuyasha to marry some girl, not this Kikyo it would be nice.' At that moment, the phone rang again.'' Hello? ''

_'' DAD I HAVE A BIG PROBLEM ! ''_

'' Inuyasha what happened? '' he asked anxiously. After a few minutes the whole neighborhood could hear him shouting.

'' YOU DID WHAT?! ''

**AT INUYASHA'S HOUSE**

20 minutes later Touga came to Inuyasha's home. Sango and Miroku had Kagome moved into bedroom and let her sleep. Now all four were sitting in the living room.

'' How could you let this happen? ''

''It was an accident! I was drunk! '

'' It was an accident that I allowed you so much. It was an accident when i have forgotten you in a mall when you were little . It was an accident when you had a car accident 2 years ago but to mate with someone who is not your partner is **NOT** an accident! '' Touga was furious. How could his younger son do something like that? Cheating on his girlfriend (Although he didn't like Kikyo that much he respected her)?

'' What will Kikyo say when she finds out? You'll break her heart. ''

'' Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! You are just so fucking worried! she won't find out! '' shouted angry Inu Hanyou.

'' It's not true, we just don't want your heart to be broken again ... '' said Touga. After his mother's death, Inuyasha was completely broken and he blamed himself for it, then after many years appeared Kikyo that has managed to heal his heart.

'' Keh, whatever. She won't find out. ''

'' How can you be so sure? '' asked Miroku.

'' For all we have to do is go to the Demon Ministers and all problems are solved! '

'What are you up to?' thought the older demon.

'' Uh, what happened? '' Kagome's voice was heard from the hall.

''Kagome you're okay.'' Sango was helped her friend to sit on the couch.

'' So that's her. ''said the older demon. Kagome looked at him strangely.

'' Uh, who are you? ''

'' My name is Inu no Taisho 'Touga' Takahashi, Inuyasha's father. ''

''Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you.''

'' Ok, you met, now let's go. '' said Inuyasha in a hurry.

''Where are we going? What's going on? '' asked puzzled Kagome.

'' We're going to Demonic Ministry. ''

**AT THE DEMONIC MINISTRY**

Inuyasha, Touga, Kagome, Sango and Miroku came to the demonic demonic ministry was established after the great war between humans and demons 300 years as there are human ministry and ministers so there are demonic. In the demonic ministry there are three main ministers, they are in charge, they make laws that are valid for demons and half-demons, they are said to be the greatest sages, they are:

Fully fledged bull demon: Goro, An old friend of Touga and very big demon.

Half-demon bat: Azumi, half-demon with special powers because of which she is called 'The whisperer '.

Monk: Sadao; Old man in his 80's but very wise.

Monks or priests exchange every few years. When one dies, comes the new one. Although the monks or priests are humans, they play an important role in the ministry, and that is the purification. When a demon or half-demon violates a law, priests or monks purify him or her .But not immediately of first is the trial,where it is decides whether the guilty should be purified or given a second chance but with a certain punishment that must be done.

Because people are not allowed (except those who are mated, or who have spiritual powers) Sango remained outside to wait. Miroku, although he could go because of his spiritual powers, decided to stay with her while Kagome, Inuyasha and Touga entered the building.

Kagome didn't know what was going on. What's happening? All that she remembers is that she was leaving and suddenly fell, and then she woke up in bed, she met the demon who is actually Inuyasha's father and all of a sudden she ended here. She followed two dogs to large golden door that apparently led to a room.

'Kami,what's going on?'

They entered the room and met three persons who were sitting on the thrones.

'' Inu no Taisho, why such a visit? '' asked demon with horns.

''Goro, my old friend, I'm afraid we have a problem.''said Touga.

'' What problem? '' asked a bull demon Goro.

'Problem, what problem !? Kagome was is a problem and she is involved in it, but what is the problem?

''More specifically, my son Inuyasha has a problem.''Touga looked at his son.

'' And why did you bring the girl if your son has a problem? '' asked a woman with long white hair.

'' Uh, well actually .. '' because Inuyasha didn't know how to explain it he approached Kagome and raised her hair showing two small holes on her neck.

'' You mated with her,so what?''

Mated ?! Although she didn't know much about demons she knew only a few things such as mating. She knew what it meant and that it was something like a human marriage only when you mate with a demon you can never be with someone else except with your partner,forever.

'' What?! "yelled Kagome,'' You mated with me while I was drunk !? ''

'' I've been drunk too for God's sake! It was not intentional!''

'' Inuyasha do you know what this means ?! ''

''Of course I know!''

'' No, you don't know, because if you knew you wouldn't do something like this! '' Kagome was furious.

'' Oh so this is all my fault!? ''

'' Enough! '' yelled Goro, Kagome and Inuyasha fell silent.

'' Inuyasha, do you realize that you broke one of the basic laws of demon nature? '' asked the old monk.

''Yes..''

'' Don't worry child we won't punish you. ''

'' So can you remove the mark? '' asked Inuyasha.

'' Boy, even though you are a half-demon, you don't understand demon's nature. '' said Azumi.

'' What do you mean I don't understand demon's nature? ''

'' When the female is pregnant, her partner can't and mustn't abandon her. '' said Azumi.

''I'M WHAT?!''

''SHE'S WHAT!?''

T.B.C.

* * *

**Wow finally a new chapter! I've written this chapter months ago but didn't have time to translate it because i was busy (sometimes lazy :P),please forgive me and review!**

**Remember that Azumi has special powers so she probably sensed that Kagome was pregnant even before everyone.**


	7. My decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

"**Drunken fate"**

"**My decision"**

Kagome is pregnant.

He's going to become a father.

Kikyo is going to kill him.

These three thoughts were going through his mind until Kagome's voice brought him back.

'' But how is that possible !? ''

'' It's possible, "Azumi said, looking at the girl, '' demonic sperms are slightly more powerful than the humans, which is why it is possible after the first time to get pregnant. '' Poor Kagome was in shock, she had tears in her eyes but didn't let them. Despite all the problems she has,the baby would be another burden. There is no way she will be able to take care of it herself. Inuyasha's expression said it all :he didn't want the baby.

'Although I wanted Inuyasha to give me a grandchild ,this is not the way i imagined'

'' And now what? '' asked Touga.

'' Inuyasha, you need to take care of the mother of your child, '' said the monk.'' What about abortion, can't she have an abortion? '' asked Inuyasha while looking at the monks.

'' No! '' everyone looked at Kagome, '' I don't want to have an abortion!''

Inuyasha approached her, '' But I don't want this pup. ''

'' Well, I don't want to have an abortion! I'll keep this child whether you like it or not. '' Kagome was furious .Inuyasha turned and folded his arms, '' Keh, do what you want but don't get me into your problems because I already have mine. ''

'' What ?! ''

'' Son why are you acting like this? This is so not you? ''

'' People can change, so am i! ''

'' Inuyasha, you want to remove the mark, right? '' asked the monk and Inuyasha nodded.

'' To make this possible, Kagome must first give birth but the problem is that she is not fully mated. ''

'' What does that mean? '' asked confused Kagome.

'' When demons mate with humans it's not only needed to bite but also to transmit demon blood in the human bloodstream to female body to strengthen and thus prepare for pregnancy, which normally lasts for only six months because the demons are developing much faster than humans . '' Azami said.

'' But since it happened what happened, you are not completely mated and that's why this pregnancy will be a little risky and problematical. '' said Goro. Kagome gasped.'' W-What problems, what kind of risk? '' Kagome was scared.

Ministers looked at each other ,then Azami said: ''You might happen to feel a lot of pain because you don't have the demon blood , and the baby will be much faster to develop. You'll be much more tired than usual because for the development of the baby a lot of energy is needed. The biggest risk is giving birth because 95% of women lose a lot of blood. ''

'' In total, or only in my case? ''

'' Only in your case. '' Touga and Inuyasha froze. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a worried look.

'' Are you sure you want to go through this? '' he asked.

'' Of course! I've always wanted to be a mother, and this is my only chance to become one and I will not miss it. Even if I die in childbirth my child will live and will have a family that loves him. '' said Kagome. Seeing that he won't be able to change her mind Inuyasha said:"OK.''

Everyone looked at him. ''Kagome will live with me and I'm gonna watch and take care of her until the pup is born and then we will remove the mark, OK?'' The ministers nodded.

Touga was happy but confused about something. Something was bothering him ...

When they came out of the ministry, Sango and Miroku were asking them a lot of questions such as what did they say ,is it possible ,etc. They were told that Kagome is pregnant and that in the next 6 months she's going to live with Inuyasha who's going to care for her and their unborn baby. Sango and Miroku were very shocked and surprised when they heard what happened. They decided that they would help Kagome with her pregnancy and moving. Kagome still hasn't told her mother what happened. She was afraid because she didn't know how is she gonna take this and will she accept her decision to keep the baby.

'' I'm sure she'll understand. Midori is such a good person. '' Sango said while driving the car. The two went to take Kagome's things. Kagome in her head had two possible scenes. The first was that her mother would be disappointed about it and force her to have an abortion and the other is that she would be disappointed about it but will still accept her decision to keep the baby. Kagome hoped for the second one.

Soon they reached Kagome's house, got out of the car and started to climb the stairs to the shrine. Every step she made Kagome was getting nervous but Sango was there to be her moral support.'' I'm going to pack things, and you talk to your mother. '' Kagome nodded at it because she's not sure whether she can talk or not. When they entered the house, Sango said hi to Kagome's mother and went to Kagome's room to pack things leaving Kagome with her mother.

'' How was the party? Sango told me this morning that you had been sleeping over at her house because it was too late when the party ended. '' Midori asked.

'' Uh ... '' began Kagome, '' As for that, I have to tell you something ... '' even though she still didn't say anything she started to panic and shake. Midori has noticed that.

'' Honey, is everything okay? Let's sit down. '' Both sat on the couch and Kagome began.

'' You remember my first essay? ''

'' Of course ... ''

**_Flashback_**

_'' Mama! '' yelled happily Kagome._

_'' Welcome home dear! ''while Midori was cooking lunch, Kagome was sitting at the table and doing homework._

_'' Mama, today I got an A in a well-written essay. '' said little Kagome._

_'' Oh well done! What did you write about? '' her mother asked. The little girl picked up her notebook and began to read : '' __**What will I be when I grow up:**__ When I grow up I want to be a mom, have children and take care of them just like my mom takes care of me and my brother. She's a good person, beautiful and makes the best Oden ever! When I become a mom I want to have three girls or two girls and one boy so my husband wouldn't be surrounded only by girls. My mother is my hero, to be a mother is the most beautiful thing in the world and I want to be one when i grow up. '' '' The end. '' said Kagome. Midori was touched . She hugged the girl and kissed her on the forehead._

**_Flashback end_**

'' My wish will come true ... '' Midori was in shock.

'' You're ... '' Kagome nodded.

'' Yes ... '' and began to cry. She explained to her what and how it happened and that she went to a demonic ministry and what they told her. She also told her that in the next 6 months she's going to live with the father of her child to help her during the pregnancy and once the baby is born, they will remove the mark and return to their normal lives.

'' You disappoint me Kagome. '' said her mother. Kagome couldn't look at her in the eyes.'' I know...I'm so sorry. ''

'' You brought yourself in such situation that you got drunk and slept with someone you don't know and now you carry his child but at the same time he already has a girlfriend and not just any but Kikyo. You know very well who she is. ''

'' I know, I know very well. '' cried Kagome. Her mother will certainly force her to have an abortion.

'' Therefore, make sure that she doesn't know, and I want to meet him next week. ''

'' I know you're disappointed wait-what? '' Kagome was confused. Wasn't she disappointed few seconds ago?

Midori sighed, ''I could never force you to have an abortion because I know you've been waiting your whole life for this moment. I am disappointed, but I'll support your decision to keep the baby ... because I know how much you want it. ''

'' Thank you, Mom! You're the best! '' mother and daughter embraced each other.

At that moment Sango came down with a big suitcases '' Kags, we're moving! ''

''I'm coming! ''

'' Will you come next week? We have to tell Souta and grandpa about this. ''

'' I'm not sure if I'll come next week, but will come soon i promise. '' Kagome hugged her mother and left.

Once she have entered the car, Sango asked:

''How did it go?''

'' At the moment I thought my heart would stop, but it all ended well. ''

''I'm glad.''

'' Come on, it's time to move. ''

**LATER**

'' You've got a TV if you want to watch something, you have some books, though I doubt that you might like it. '' Inuyasha was showing Kagome the room where she will sleep from now on. Kagome loved her new room. It was big, almost like a living room at her home, the bed was large with light green sheet (her favorite color), curtains and carpet were dark green, on the left side of the room was a large wardrobe, mirror and the door of her bathroom and on the right a large plasma TV and shelves of books.

'' You read books? What kind of books do you read? '' asked Kagome while viewing.

'' Yes, but these are mostly thrillers, horrors, mysteries, and so on. I don't have any romace. ''

'' Which is why he is like that. '' Sango said bringing the last suitcase ,''Now is the time to unpack. ''

'' What are you tryin' to saying with ' that's why am I like this?' '' asked irritated Inuyasha crossing his arms.

'' I want to say that you turned into a mystery, that's why you don't hang out with us, i'm not counting the birthday parties that you have only once a year. ''

'' Ha ha ha very nice. '' Inuyasha said sarcastically, ''I'm outta here. ''he left the room.

Sango started giggling. '' You really shouldn't have said that, look at him now he's sulky. '' said Kagome.

'' Don't worry he'll get over it. He has a short temper ... ''

After two hours, the girls transferred the clothes from the suitcases in the closet . Sango went home but she said to her best friend if she needs something then she should call her even in the middle of night or when she's at work. Kagome thanked her.

'' Well, I'm hungry, I'm going to the kitchen. ''

**WITH INUYASHA**

'' Are you sure you want to? So it's not- what he'll say? '' Inuyasha spoke with his father over the phone.

_'' Don't worry, everything will be fine, Kagome is in some way a member of our family, she's carrying my grandchild. ''_ Touga said over the phone.

'' Well, if you say, Rin will be there so she won't feel lonely, and when Kagura starts telling a story she doesn't stop until she's finished. ''

_'' That's right. ''_ Touga and Inuyasha laughed when they thought about Sesshomaru's mate.

'' Then I'm going to tell her, I'll see you. ''

_'' See you, son. ''_ Inuyasha hung up.

'' Hmm, let's see where she is. '' Inuyasha went to look for Kagome, but fortunately he didn't sought too long because she was found in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

'' Bon appetit. ''

''Thank you. Want some?''

'' Nah, i ate earlier. ''

'' Okay. ''

'' My father wants us to come to dinner next week. '' Kagome looked at him with a sandwich in her mouth. ''Wut? '' (What?)

'' My brother and his family are coming and wants you to meet them. You're now in some ways a member of our family. ''

'' Really? ''

'' Yes ... So are we going? ''

'' Of course! '

Kagome had a warm feeling in her chest. Although they met less than 24 hours she has already become a member of their family .She feels happy. For the first time after what happened to her , Kagome truly smiled which surprised Inuyasha since he never seen her smiling.

'Why is she smiling, is she smiling at me, why are you smiling at me ' Inuyasha thought as he blushed a little...

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Yaay ,a new chapter! I hope you're all happy because i am! ^_^**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**I've posted a poll where you will decide should Kagome have a boy or a girl**

**See ya!**


End file.
